Charlotte's and Mark's adventures in Prydain
by devilfrog00
Summary: suck at summaries so bare with me. Charlotte and Mark are both pulled into the world of Prydain. What adventures will ensue with them? Follows through the whole movie. Mainly based on my 2 oc's. oc/oc Taran/Eilonwy please review. do not own black cauldron just my oc's
1. welcome to Prydain

**Charlotte's POV**

Mark, my best friend in the whole world, and I, had decided to have a movie night. We were going to watch old Disney movies. First up _The Black Cauldron_ since we hadn't seen it since we were kids. So as I put the movie in Mark made the popcorn and got the drinks. The house was quiet since the only other person here was my grandma who was passed out long ago.

Soon Mark came down to the basement one hand with a bowl full of popcorn the other with two pops. Mark was, much to my anger, tall and blonde. Since we're both 16 now he has gotten some muscles. And even though I'd never admit this to anyone he's pretty hot. The way his blond hair falls into his bright ocean blue eyes. His sexy voice and body. _I wonder what it would be like to ki- STOP! You do not think of your best friend like that! I internally slapped myself at my thoughts._

Besides in comparison to him I'm plain. My long past the shoulder brown hair and my mocha brown eyes that are very plain compared to his. It also didn't help that I was really short. Mark was at least a foot or more taller than me. He always made fun of me for that calling me pixie chick or short stuff. I quickly brush off my thoughts and stand up to help Mark. I grab the popcorn from him and set it on the coffee table.

"Thanks short stuff," Mark says as he sets the drinks down by the popcorn. I glare at him as I walk over to the TV to put the movie in. Once I put the movie in I went and sat on the couch. When all that came on the screen was static I was confused.

"What the hell?" I say as I walk over to the TV. Once I reach the TV I bang on the side. I hear Mark's deep chuckle from behind me. I turn around to glare at him. "Something funny?"

"Yeah," he replies, "do you really believe that hitting it will help?" I just angrily turn away from him.

"Ahhhhh!" I quickly scream as I see what's in front of me. The Horned King's face is directly in front of me. I can see his horrendous skull and horns from behind his hood. I see his skeleton hand reaching out for me. I scream again as he grabs a hold of my shirt from the front. Even for a skeleton he has a lot of strength. I feel myself being pulled towards the screen by this monster.

"Charlotte!" I hear Mark scream but I had more important matters to attend to right now. LIKE GETTING AWAY FROM THE HORNED KING! Soon I felt someone grab me from behind. I turn my head and see mark trying to pull me back. Obviously it's not enough because soon I feel myself and Mark being pulled into the TV. _NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENNING TO US!_ That was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

*****TIME-SKIP*****

**Mark's POV**

When I woke up I felt a sharp shooting pain in my neck. _What happened_ I then remembered everything. "CHARLOTTE!" I quickly take in my surroundings as I search for Charlotte. I hear a moan from behind me and I quickly turn around. Relief fills me when I see Charlotte lying there. _Thank god I thought something had happened_. My relief was soon filled with worry though. Charlotte hadn't gotten up yet and that worried me. _Did something happen to hurt her when we fell?_ I soon became distracted as I looked Charlotte over. Her beautiful long dark amber hair framed her delicate porcelain skin like a halo around her. But what I loved the most about her was her beautiful mocha brown eyes. _I just wished she'd open her eyes so I could see them_.

Soon I found my eyes trailing downwards towards her lips. They were so pink and they looked so kissable. _I wish I could ki- NO! You do not think of your best friend that way!_ _Besides she wouldn't feel the same way since I'm always teasing her. _I sigh as I turn my attention away from charlotte's lips. _Besides we have to figure out what happened to us. _I stand up as I quickly take in our surroundings. Were in some kind of forest. As I look around I notice a small cottage not too far away. _Good that's where we'll go._ As I think this I hear a groan from behind me. I turn around to find that Charlotte had woken up. I rush over to help her up. Charlotte looks over to me and then asks,

"Where are we?" as I get her t her feet I answer.

"Well if my hunch is right were in Prydain which is in The Black Cauldron," I tell her. Charlotte looks surprised at this. I watch as Charlotte takes in her surroundings. She then turns to me.

"I guess we are aren't we?" I nod my head then I start walking towards the cottage. Charlotte follows suit.

"Well guess we're headed to that cottage," I say as we walk off. Charlotte nods her head and then turns her attention away from me. _Well we've got quite an adventure ahead of us._

* * *

**Woohoo first chapter up sorry if it sucked but oh well. Please review and tell me how it went. Thank you :D**


	2. Taran and Dallben

**Charlotte's POV**

As we walked towards the cottage I couldn't help but think about what is happening to mark and me. _I can't believe that this is happening I mean we just wanted to watch movies and now were in Prydain! How can this be happening?! _Soon I was snapped out of my thoughts as we had made it to the cottage.

"Well we made it," I hear mark say as we walk towards the door. Just as we were about to knock on the door a boy around the age of 14 wearing a green tunic and a yellow shirt with reddish brown hair opened the door. This was Taran! He looked quite shocked when he seen us.

"Umm...hello there…." Taran slowly said. I was the one to speak next.

"Hello I'm Charlotte and this is Mark," I started as I pointed from myself to mark. I saw Mark wave before I started talking again, "we're in a bit of a predicament" I started again "you see we're from the future and it's very hard to explain so would it be alright if we come in?" I see him nod his head. I smile at him as he leads us both in. He leads us towards whom I guess is Dallben. I see the old man look up at us and smile.

"Ah you're here I've been waiting." _Wait? He's been waiting for us? _Dallben flashes me a knowing smile. "Taran why don't you find something for these two to wear?" Just then I realize that I'm in my pj's. Taran nods his head and then disappears to go find clothes. I turn towards Dallben as I hear him clear his throat.

"Well now why don't you explain to me what's going on?" Dallben exclaims. And so I tell him everything up to the point where we got to the cottage.

"Oh so that's what happened well I'll see what I can do but for the mean time why don't you guys stay here?"

"That would be great thank you," I said as I smile at Dallben. Just then Taran came in holding a pile of clothes. Taran then hands us some clothes.

"Taran take Mark to your room to change he'll be staying with you, and Charlotte why don't you follow me I have a spare room for you to stay in," I nod my head as he leads me two a room. I shut the door as I start to change my clothes. The outfit Taran gave me was a light blue dress that went a little past my knees with a dark blue corset and a pair of brown flats. As I finish getting dressed I lay my clothes down on my bed. I then walk bad out to where everyone else was. I swore I saw Mark and Taran both blush when they saw me but I think it's just my imagination.

**Mark's POV**

When we got to the house I mainly let Charlotte do all the talking and stayed silent. When Taran led me to his bedroom to get changed I thought about what was going to happen. _Was it going to be just like the movie? If it is then this could put Charlotte in danger and I don't want that_. When I got to Taran's room I shut the door and looked over the clothes he gave me. It was a brown tunic with a red shirt. He also gave me a pair of black pants and a pair of brown boots. I quickly replaced my old clothes with the new ones and then went back out to the previous room. As soon as I got there Charlotte came out in here new outfit. I could feel my face heat as I looked at her. She was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly with a dark blue corset and a pair of brown flats. She looked gorgeous and the dress complimented her mocha eyes perfectly.

"Wow Charlotte you look…" I was speechless. I then hear Taran say what I had wanted to say.

"Wow you look beautiful Charlotte." I see Charlotte blush at the compliment. I glare at Taran. _Was he hitting on __my__ Charlotte!? Wait! When did she become mine? I need to stop thinking about my best friend that way. _I mentally smack myself. I then turn back to Charlotte as she replies.

"t-thank you Taran" she stutters out. I see Taran smile at her.

"You're welcome Charlotte, now do you want to help me make Hen Wen's breakfast?" Taran asks Charlotte.

"sure Taran," I watch as Charlotte follows Taran over to the kitchen area. As Charlotte helps Taran I can't help but glare at the small 14 year old. _Making a move on my best friend that pipsqueak is going to get it if he doesn't knock it off._ I thought bitterly as I watched them together.


End file.
